


Mischief Managed

by jungkookery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookery/pseuds/jungkookery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of BTS x Harry Potter Drabbles or...</p><p>In which Jeon Jeongguk finds a dog laying in his trash, and Kim Taehyung has to adjust to living a very different life style than he's used to. Oh, and J.K Rowling is a genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

When Jeongguk went to take out the trash for the third time that week – it had been a long week that had required a larger than average amount of ramen and lays chips, ok? – the last thing he had expected was to find was a grimy-grey dog, with a matted coat snuggled up in between a Nike box and an industrial sized box of chip ahoy cookies. Then again, he thinks, taking a tentative step forward towards the trashcan, he hasn’t slept in 48 hours, so this may be his mind playing some elaborate trick on him.

The dog rolls a little, sticking it’s snout into an empty box of cheerios and gives an almost human like sigh.  Okay, this is odd, Jeongguk thinks, but certainly not the oddest thing that’s happened to him in a sleep-induced haze while studying medical terms.

He’s about to carefully put his trash on the farthest side away from the dog before high tailing it back to his apartment, when the dog rolls over again and suddenly he has two chocolate-brown eyes staring at him and he’s staring back and the dog keeps staring and holy shit what does he do now, this is definitely some type of weird dream.

“Umm…” Jeongguk says clearing his throat, “well… I’mma go… now…” he finishes pointing lamely towards to door feeling incredibly embarrassed. He’s talking to the dog in the trash like it can understand him. He really needs to socialize more often,  maybe he should start taking up Jimin’s offers to go partying, because then he wouldn’t be such a socially awkward mess in front of  an animal no less.

The animal seems to look confused momentarily before it jumps up – scaring the absolute shit out of Jeongguk who takes a step backward and nearly trips over a ramen wrapper in his haste. Then, even more to Jeongguk’s chagrin, the dog jumps down from the trash and pads over to the door Jeongguk pointed at before wagging his tail slightly and looking at Jeongguk expectantly.

 _“Did I just invite a dog into my apartment?”_  Jeongguk thinks exasperatedly.

 

 

“Hyung, there’s a dog in my apartment.”

“Jeongguk, its 3 fucking am”

“Put Hoseok hyung on the phone, I don’t wanna talk to your crabby-ass”

There’s grumbling on the other line that sounds suspiciously like Yoongi saying some choice swear words coupled with Jeongguk’s name and the word “sassy” before the line is passed to Hoseok who is much better at faking happiness at 3am in the morning whenever Jeongguk calls. Which is surprisingly frequent much to Yoongi’s displeasure; really, they just need to give him a key to their apartment so he can just steal food without calling first. Being a poor college student is tiring.

“What’s up Kookie?” Hosoek says yawning.

“Hyung, there’s a dog in my apartment. It let itself in and now it’s sleeping on my couch under a blanket it dragged out of my room.” Jeongguk deadpans.

“…Jeongguk, I think you’ve been up too late, are you sure you’ve been getting the correct amount of sleep?” Hoseok says concern evident in his voice; once again Yoongi’s grumbling can be heard in the background about how obviously he’s not getting sleep if he’s calling us a 3 in the fucking morning.

“Hyung…” Jeongguk whines, which means he’s really getting desperate because Jeongguk just doesn’t whine for anything, “I’m serious.”

He can almost hear Hoseok running his hands through his hair as he sighs through the phone.

 Jeongguk takes a tentative step towards the couch where the dog is curled up underneath his faded blue bed blanket it had drug out of his room after entering his apartment leaving a confused Jeongguk to simply stare as the dog made itself comfy on his couch, nudging Jeongguk’s open textbooks, and sheets of paper on to the ground where they made a large thumping sound.  Now the dog was sleeping peacefully, from what Jeongguk could see as he tipped his head forward keeping a hand to the receiver so that the dog wouldn’t be startled awake by Hoseok’s voice and decide to kill him. Were there dog serial killers? He had been a good kid, given money to the homeless, been _decent_ to his friends, been good to his mother --

“Okay, so wait, start from the beginning.” Hoseok says breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Umm,” Jeongguk says quietly backing away from the couch and moving into the kitchen, “Well, I was taking the trash out and he was just, well I think its a he, was sleeping in my trash and I didn’t know what to do, so I threw my trash away  and like he woke up! Hyung, the dog stared at me! So like, I said I was going to go back to my apartment –“

“You talked to it?” Yoongi’s voice comes in loud and clear.

“Did you put me on speaker?” Jeongguk whines.

“Yes,” said Yoongi, “I put you on speaker, it’s 3 in the morning if Hoseok is going to hear this I am too.  This is hilarious, and I want this recorded for when you come down from whatever high you’re on so I can share it with everyone you know and your future children”

“I’m not high, you are more likely to be high at this time.” Jeongguk says running fingers through auburn hair and stamping his foot frustratedly at the grimy linoleum tiles. This  is not what he wanted to deal with tonight.

Yoongi makes an affronted noise before Hoseok cuts in.

“Yoongi stop, he’s whining, which means we have serious business on our hands; this dog intruder must be dealt with,” Hoseok says, and even though he’s trying to be serious and help Jeongguk with his…  his problem, Jeongguk can hear the snicker in his voice.

“I hate both of you.” He says exasperated.

“We hate you, too” Yoongi chimes in lovingly and Jungkook can hear Hoseok hitting him through the phone.

“I’m sure whoever this dog is Kookie,  it won’t hurt you,” Hoseok says with finality and sleepiness apparent in his voice, “just go to sleep and figure it out in the morning, maybe he’ll have made you pancakes by then.”

“Hyung.”

“Go to sleep Jeongguk.”

 

Jeongguk awakes to the same two chocolate brown eyes from last night staring straight at his face in the form a human teenage boy with bright orange hair, and who apparently, does not understand the concept of personal space in the slightest bit.

“What the fuck!” Jeongguk yelps trying to back away from the offender, but hitting the headboard of his bed instead. “Ow,” he winces, good job Jeongguk, “oh my god, I must be dreaming,” he mutters rubbing his head.  

“Not dreaming.” The boy says in an amused tone, “Kim Taehyung.”

Is this guy seriously introducing himself while straddling Jeongguk on his own bed?

“Uh… Jeongguk.” Jeongguk says confusion causing it to sound more like a question than a statement. He shifts slightly trying to extract his legs out from under the orange haired man – Kim Taehyung, he corrects himself, and clears his throat rather loudly.

“Could you, uh, get off of me?”

“Oh!” Taehyung says looking down and finally realizing the awkwardness of his position, “Oh, yeah. Sorry, habit from being a dog. You can get away with a whole lot of shit when you’re that small and cute.”

The boy shifts off his legs and rolls on to the other side of the bed before sitting cross legged beside him and looking at Jeongguk expectantly. And okay, this is definitely the most weird past 8 hours of his existence to date, because what the hell. Did Yoongi slip drugs in his drink when he was over there yesterday to steal some extra ramen and Gatorade? He knew he should be a better dongsaeng.

He guesses he should start with the most blatant thing wrong in the situation.

“Uh, habit from being a dog?” 

“Yeah,” The boy smiles, wide and box-like, “I’m normally much cuter, but I haven’t had a place to stay in a while so, my furs gotten kind of matted. It’s hard to un-matte your fur when there is no one to help you. You know? Or maybe you don’t. Anyway,” Taehyung surges forward on the bed and right back into Jeongguk’s face, “You seem really nice and cute. I have a proposition for you.”

“You do?” Jeongguk says slowly, inching his way backward once more. If he moves just a little more, maybe he can catch this lunatic by surprise and hit him in the head with the lamp that’s on his bed stand. Solid idea.

“Yes!” The orange haired boy exclaims excitedly, “You seem like a very nice muggle, I mean you haven’t tried to kill me yet, so I take that as a good sign, so my proposition is that you let me stay in your apartment – very nice by the way, well decorated, spectacular couch, though you are lacking food – and I, in repayment, will do whatever you want. _Whatever_ you want. Promise.” The boy says finishing solemnly nodding his head as if that was a good argument. “We can even pinky swear on it.”

“You. Stay here? With me?” Jeongguk says.

“Yes.”

“What the fuck?”

“Look I know this might come as a bit of a shock to you, but I assure you I am quite a fantastic roommate.”

“Wait…” Jeongguk whispers slowly, gears turning in his brain. Did this kid just call him a muggle? So not only was he dealing with a lunatic – that claimed to be the dog that he let into his apartment last night -- but he was also dealing with a first class nerd, Dominus Harry Potter, level 98. “Did you call me a muggle?”

“Yes,” Taehyung says, he cocks his head to the side much like a dog does when it’s confused, and holy shit is Jeongguk is in for a ride, “A muggle, a non-magical being? You know, Harry Potter? Geez, I thought that book had sold well in your world? I have all seven if you want to read them.”

“I know what Harry Potter is.” Jeongguk deadpans, running a hand through his hair.

“Good, then this will make things much easier!” Taehyung says reaching into his back pocket, and Jeongguk takes this as an invitation to finally reach for the lamp on his bed stand and is about to pounce, fully armed with this, quite heavy lamp shade if he must say so himself, to knock out this intruder and hopefully, wake himself from this very, very weird dream. When he turns, Taehyung has pulled a long stick out of the back pocket of the – what the hell, are those MC hammer zebra print pants? They make those? This kid is even weirder than Jeongguk originally thought – and nevermind, he’s bringing the lamp post down onto what he hopes is this kid’s head and –

“Wingardium Leviosa!”

And holy shit the lamp is now floating above his head. Jeongguk gapes at where the lamp once was in his hand, eyes moving to where it now floats in mid-air. This is where  Jeongguk starts to feel a little panicky, because seriously, this is some weird shit. How has he not woken up yet. He pinches his forearm and looks up to find Taehyung shaking his head sadly.

“I thought you said you read Harry Potter,” He says dejectedly.

“Okay… but reading and having some lunatic come into your house in the form of a dog, who is actually a teenager and then having said teenager using a spell to fucking make in inanimate object float in midair are two very, VERY different things,” Jeongguk nearly screams, fumbling with the sheets and finally dislodging himself from the bed and backing away, eyes still following the lamp.

“I guess I should start at the beginning, huh?” Taehyung says, “You might want to sit down for this my new roommate.” He pats Jeongguk’s comforter.  

“What!?” Jeongguk sputters helplessly, “Wait, hold up I didn’t even say you could be my---“

“J.K Rowling is a historian. Harry Potter was a real story. Quite genius, right? Of course muggles wouldn’t connect the dots and realize it was all real. Real smart woman if I must say so myself, made a ton of muggle and wizard money and -- ”

Jeongguk might actually want to sit down for this.

The lamp falls to the bed with a soft thump. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd add my two cents into the BTS and Hogwarts stories that are floating around, because there is nothing better than BTS and Harry Potter combined. Yes, Taehyung is an animagus. He's kind of a mutt, but i'll try to find a picture of what I think looks like him the best. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
